grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nigel Planter y el Orinal de los Secretos
Nigel Planter y el Orinal de los Secretos es el episodio 60 de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, perteneciente a la tercera temporada. Fue estrenado el 16 de julio de 2004. Datos * Historia por: Maxwell Atoms y Mike Diederich * Argumento ilustrado por: Mike Diederich * Dirección del arte: Rae McCarson * Dirigido por: Shaun Cashman Sinopsis Episodio Mandy y Calavera van a un campo de golf con Billy encogido al tamaño de una pelota de golf para jugar, pero al lanzarlo, éste se choca contra una ventana dañando a un joven espectador. Cuando Calavera y Mandy van al lugar, ésta ve que el espectador dañado era el alumno de la Escuela Toadblatt Nigel Planter, quien trata de esconderse de un malvado mago conocido como Lord Moldybutt, nombre que provoca el destrozo de las cosas con solo mencionarlo. Debido a que está desesperado, Nigel les pide a los tres ayudarle a volver a la escuela y que le protejan de Lord Moldybutt. thumb|left|190px|[[Nigel Planter es acosado por Lord Moldybutt en clase de vudú.]] De vuelta a la Escuela Toadblatt, el Decano Toadblatt recibe a Nigel de forma amable y comprensiva declarando que la razón es porque probablemente Lord Moldybutt acabará con él pronto, asustando al joven mago. Por la noche, mientras Mandy vigilaba los pasillos, el asustado Nigel Planter recibe la visita de Lord Moldybutt, quien aparece desde la ventana para amenazarle y advertirle de no acercarse al Orinal de los Secretos. Cuando Mandy sorprende al malvado mago, éste huye dejando un extraño polvo en la ventana. Al día siguiente, Billy acompaña a Nigel Planter a la Escuela Toadblatt para protegerlo de Lord Moldybutt, pero aun así, Nigel se vuelve a topar con el malvado brujo en plena clase de vudú. Tras ello, Toadblatt le reclama en su despacho para comunicarle que el colegio ya no puede garantizar su seguridad, de manera que debe irse. En ese momento, Lord Moldybutt aparece del Orinal de los Secretos y revela ser Mandy y Calavera disfrazados, quienes tras varias investigaciones a raíz del extraño polvo que dejó la máscara, descubrieron que era el Decano Toadblatt quien se disfrazaba de Lord Moldybutt para asustar a Nigel y echarlo del colegio. Una vez que Toadblatt confiesa, Nigel reduce su tamaño, y de vuelta al campo de golf, Calavera juega lanzando al sapo lejos. Tras ello, Nigel termina creyendo que Lord Moldybutt no era real, pero desde el Submundo el brujo jura revelarse algún día a Nigel Planter. Hechos importantes * Es la primera aparición de la Tortuga y Lord Moldybutt * Es la última aparición de Trykie. * Es la única aparición de Winkie y la Paloma Mensajera. * Nigel Planter se esconde de Lord Moldybutt. * Billy, Mandy, Calavera y Nigel vuelven a la Escuela Toadblatt. * El Decano Toadblatt amenaza a Nigel disfrazado de Lord Moldybutt. * Mandy y Calavera descubren al Decano Toadblatt. Apariciones Personajes Los personajes están por orden de aparición en el episodio: * Nigel Planter * Calavera * Mandy * Billy * Señor Planter (Mención) * Trykie (Cameo, última aparición) * Tortuga (Cameo, debut) * Decano Toadblatt * Winkie (Única aparición) * Lord Moldybutt (Debut) * Sombrero Calamar * Paloma Mensajera (Cameo, única aparición) * Policía (Flashback) Lugares * Campo de Golf Golpe Serio (Única aparición) * Endsville (Mención escrita) * Escuela Toadblatt * Francia (Cameo) * Submundo Otros * Guadaña * Gominolas con sabor a caca de vaca (Única aparición) * Queen Prince (Cameo, única aparición) * Cuentos para Dormir del Capitán Sweetie (Cameo, última aparición) * Autobús Escolar de Endsville (Cameo) * Varita Mágica (Debut) * Orinal de los Secretos (Única aparición) * FBI (Flashback, última aparición) Varios * Debido a un error de doblaje, el título del episodio se anuncia como Nigel Planter y el Original de los Secretos. * El título es una parodia de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, así mismo se introducen nuevos elementos que parodian al universo de Harry Potter: :* Lord Moldybutt es una parodia de Lord Voldemort. :* El nombre inglés del campo de golf Golpe Serio parodia a Sirius Black. :* Las gominolas con sabor a caca de vaca son una parodia de las grageas Bertie Bott. :* El Orinal de los Secretos hace alusión a la Cámara Secreta de Hogwarts. * Cuando la nariz de Billy se convierte en una pelota de golf, en ella pone "Totalista", parodiando a "Titleist", la compañía fabricante de productos de golf. * Cuando Billy le coloca de nuevo el ojo a Nigel Planter, su ojo es pequeño, pero en las escenas siguientes son normales. * Durante el reencuentro con Nigel Planter, la Guadaña va cambiando de forma a un palo de golf. * Cuando comienzan a romperse cosas en el campo de golf, puede verse en una foto a alguien parecido a Pedro Picapiedra. * Cuando la casa del campo de golf se derrumba, pueden verse elementos de episodios anteriores: una miniatura del Queen Prince (El Pequeño Chuleta de Cerdo), los Cuentos para Dormir del Capitán Sweetie (Cuentos para no Dormir), el Autobús Escolar y Trykie (El Triciclo del Terror). * Cerca del final del episodio, el Decano Toadblatt hace alusión a Scooby Doo al decir «Y me habría salido con la mía de no ser por estos niños entrometidos y ese estúpido perro». Esta alusión sería usada posteriormente en Calavera Andante y The Grim Adventures of the KND. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Nigel Planter und der Nachttopf der Geheimnisse * Hispanoamericano: Orquito Pote y la Camaraolla de los Secretos * Húngaro: Nigel Panter és a titkok kis edénye * Inglés: Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets * Italiano: Nigel Planter e il vasetto da notte dei segreti * Japonés: 魔法使いと秘密のおまる * Polaco: Nigel Planter i Nocnik Tajemnic * Portugués: Nigel Planter e a Câmara dos Segredos Categoría:Episodios de la 3ª temporada en:Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets